Rêve prémonitoire
by Anotherstep
Summary: Un rêve est un rêve mais ceux d'Antoine Daniel sont parfois bien plus. - OS Matoine


Me revoilà avec un petit OS complètement wtf que j'ai du prendre à peine dix minutes à écrire et qui ne vaut pas grand chose mais je me suis tellement amusée à l'écrire que je trouvais dommage de ne pas vous faire partager. N'hésitez pas à reviewer à la fin, toutes critique constructive positive ou négative et tout avis sur votre lecture m'intéresse.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Une pomme par jour éloigne le médecin, c'est bien connu. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis ça puisque l'histoire que je vais raconter ne concerne en aucun cas les pommes. Donc, tout à commencé au sommet d'une haute montagne. Je me trouvais là, debout sur un rocher pointu, surplombant la vallée immense de ma grandeur. De là-haut c'était comme si plus rien ne me rattachais au monde, comme si mon corps s'enracinait et ne faisait plus qu'un avec la Terre sous ses pieds. J'étais l'homme le plus puissant de la planète. Puis, soudainement, une mer de nuages m'entoura. Il me semblais que mon rocher pointu était devenu une île minuscule au milieu d'un océan blanc et cotonneux et de géant je suis devenu fourmi. D'un geste sec, je me jetais dans le vide et commençais à nager au milieu des nuages. Le calme m'entoure de plus en plus à mesure que je patauge dans cette mer, je n'entends plus aucun bruit, plus aucune pensée parasite ne me dérange. Devant je vois apparaître deux poissons en plastique transparents qui se parlent. Je nage vers eux joyeusement dans le but d'écouter leur discussion mais m'arrête à quelques dizaines de mètres quand je me rends compte qu'ils se disputent. "Tu te rends compte de ce qu'on est maintenant?", "Mais je n'ai pas fait exprès!", "Ben on aurait pas dit! Tu avais l'air bien contenant quand il t'a pris!", "Mais non, tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas ça.", "Oui ben... Ben c'était pas drôle.", "C'était ta première fois?", "...Oui...", "T'inquiète, on s'y habitue vite. Aller, viens là." Et sous mes yeux ébahis ils commencèrent à s'embrasser. Je m'approchais dans le but de leur demander des explications sur cette discussion mais les deux s'enfuirent en riant. Je nageais un peu plus loin et j'aperçus toute une bande de poissons transparents en rangs serrés. Devant eux, un poisson identique à eux mais remplis d'un liquide brunâtre leur parlait ainsi: "Vous êtes mes esclaves! Allez vous remplir et jetez-vous!", "Oui, maître!". On devinera facilement mon état de surprise. Et c'est à ce moment là précis que les nuages ne me tinrent plus. Je tombais à travers l'air, ne voyant que du blanc, puis du noir, puis des vaches, puis je suis tombé au milieu d'un champs remplis de toi. Des tas de clones de toi qui me regardaient, certains surpris, d'autres hilares, la plupart hautains, me snobant du haut de leur 1m60. Au loin j'aperçus un sushi géant qui écrasait certains de tes clones. Des poissons transparents avec du liquide brunâtre dedans le bombardaient en criant: "SOJA!" J'ai croisé le regard d'un de tes clones, un sérieux avec un regard de braises, et j'ai dis: "Wasabi." Et là, je sais pas pourquoi mais ton clone s'est jeté sur moi en hurlant: "Le gingembre a des effets aphrodisiaques! Mange donc du gingembre! Mange! Mange!" Il tenait un morceau dudit fruit dans une main et il tentait de me le fourrer dans la bouche. Je me suis tourné et j'ai détalé à travers un tunnel rouge qui allait en dégradé vers le blanc; mais j'avais beau courir, ton double me suivait en gueulant: "Mange! Mange!" A la fin nous étions tous les deux dans une immense salle blanche à se courir après quand j'ai vu devant moi un émeu avec un révolver. Ton double et moi nous sommes arrêtés et l'avons regardé un instant, interdits, puis l'émeu a levé son arme et l'a pointée sur toi. A l'instant ou il a tiré, comme par instinct, je me suis placé entre toi et l'arme, sur la trajectoire de la balle que j'ai vu se rapprocher lentement, comme au ralentit, comme engluée dans de la choucroute, et à l'instant de l'impact, je me suis réveillé."

Le silence plana un instant entre les deux hommes assis sur le banc du parc. Le plus grand, celui qui venait de parler pendant une demi-heure, avait des cheveux abondants et emmêlés, des lunettes sobres posées sur l'arrête du nez et portait un veston en tissus kaki au-dessus d'une chemise à carreaux. Il souriait et regardait l'autre, plus petit et interloqué qui rivait ses yeux bleus sur son camarade. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche, hésita un instant et ajouta:

"T'en as trop pris, gros. Manges donc du gingembre."


End file.
